¿Quién es superior?
by CapseIR
Summary: Quién iba a pensar que un simple beso para demostrar superioridad los llevaría a hacer... cosas poco decentes. Hay que tener cuidado con Rukia Kuchiki. [LEMON]


**Holi. Ahora les traigo un one-shot en disculpa por la falta de Aishiteru Senpai. Lo siento, en serio. La inspiración no me llega, y la tarea absorbe todo mi tiempo. Pero bueno. Espero y les agrade.**

**ACLARACIONES Y ADVERTENCIAS: Contenido fuerte. Lemon.**

_DISCLAIMER: Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son obra de Tite-sama._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La shinigami se encontraba en la habitación del pelo pincho. Leía un manga plácidamente acostada en la cama del shinigami sustituto. Estaba segura que pediría prestados más mangas de comedia a sus compañeras.

Entró a la habitación. A su habitación. Y todo para encontrarse con la enana tan relajada encima de SU cama ¿Qué mierda se creía? Se acercó con cautela y se quedó a un costado del colchón. Observando minuciosamente cada movimiento de la shinigami.

Sintió la potente mirada del idiota del ceño fruncido, y eso la incomodó. Se removió intranquila sobre el colchón, su vestido se levantó un poco y decidió encarar al shinigami.

— ¡Kuso! Deja de hacer eso — gruñó furiosa ella

— ¿Hacer qué? — preguntó inquisitoriamente — Que yo sepa no estoy haciendo absolutamente nada

¡Vaya tipo más molesto! Se levantó abruptamente de la cama individual y dirigió una mirada furiosa al chico del ceño fruncido. Estaba claro que «mirar» era hacer algo. Y eso era molesto.

— Me miras como si fuese una chuleta jugosa. Y como si tu fueses un... no que digo uno... una manada de lobos furiosamente hambrientos — masculló con irritación

— Pero eso no es así — se defendió sin ningún signo de emoción en el rostro — Tu nuca te verás como una chuleta jugosa... — agregó divertido — ¿O es qué te sentías especial porque te veía? Joder, Rukia. Si no llegarías ni a tener un poquito de carne.

Y ya no pudo retener más su risa. Se soltó a reír a carcajadas. Explotó en una mar de risas que resultaron sumamente irritantes.

Se sentía avergonzada. Definitivamente le arrancaría la cabeza a la zanahoria parlante. Estaba mil porciento segura ¿Y qué demonios le quiso decir con «ni un poquito de carne»? El muy idiota había herido su valioso y honorable orgullo.

Cuando su tonta risa se detuvo se encontró con un brillo lleno de determinación en la mirada de la morena, un brillo malicioso ¿En qué se había metido? De repente, sintió como el cuello de su camisa era jalado con brusquedad.

Sus miradas quedaron fijamente conectadas.

Un ámbar lleno de arrepentimiento y temor.

Un violeta vengativo y glacial.

— Tendrás que pagar por mi humillación...

Y esas fueron las últimas palabras que escuchó instantes antes de sentir una suave presión en sus labios. Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa. Eran los labios de Rukia.

Sujetó con fuerza el rostro del shinigami para después recorrer el labio inferior de él con su lengua, y aprovechando su pequeño estremecimiento; se abrió espacio entre los carnosos y firmes labios del peli naranjo con su húmeda lengua.

Un sonoro gruñido proveniente de su garganta se ahogó sutilmente dentro de la boca de su compañera de batallas. Instintivamente cambió la posición de su rostro. Su lengua hizo un cálido contacto con la de Rukia y una sublime corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo.

Aquello era lo que estaba esperando todo ese tiempo.

Sintió como él la guiaba hasta la cama y la dejaba caer ahí.

Debió haber detenido el beso antes, ahora sabía que ya no habría vuelta atrás.

Jamás se imaginó que la enana besara tan bien. Nunca se le pasó por la cabeza ese pensamiento. Se posó a horcajadas sobre de la shinigami que yacía sobre su cama ¡Por Kami! Estaba en su cama.

Tomó las manos de Rukia y las presionó a lado de su cabeza. No quería que ella le retirara en ningún momento. Quería, no... Deseaba seguir disfrutando. Necesitaba estar con ella. Sólo ella y él. Nadie más.

Gimió al sentir la lengua de Ichigo estrecharse contra la suya. Nunca pensó que la respuesta del shinigami sustituto fuera esa. Ahora quería más, necesitaba más. Sintió como él mantenía sus manos contra el colchón y algo duro golpeando su vientre ¿Qué demonios era eso?

No podía resistir más. No. Su cuerpo estaba empezando a actuar. No sabía por qué la enana ejercía ese control sobre él.

El beso fue abruptamente interrumpido por Rukia.

Y ese fue el momento perfecto para lanzarse a su cuello. No podía creérselo. La piel del cuello de Rukia era suave, tan suave como la seda. Su tierno color blanco resaltaba. Y no dudó en besar ahí. Pero eso no era suficiente para él. Lamió con cuidado su níveo cuello y después succionó levemente con sus labios.

— Humm... — gimió ella mientras se retorcía debajo del cuerpo del sustituto

— Shhh — silenció él

Soltó las manos de Rukia y guió las suyas a recorrer el grácil cuerpo de la shinigami. Debía admitirlo, se sentía como un maldito depredador; como un ansioso lobo a punto de devorar a un jugoso filete.

Tenía una cintura delgada, caderas anchas, un hermoso y plano abdomen y poco pecho; pero nada fuera de lo normal. Su pequeño cuerpo era completamente proporcional. A pesar de ser de baja estatura, tenía unas hermosas piernas. Tonificadas y largas.

Se posicionó en medio de las piernas de la morena, sus intimidades dieron un descuidado roce. Y eso los hizo gemir a ambos.

Con sus piernas rodeó el cuerpo del muchacho. No le permitiría irse. No después de haber pisoteado su orgullo. Con sus manos comenzó a palpar dulcemente el torso del sustituto. Y al tacto, él rompió el fogoso beso para gemir.

La shinigami sonrió para sus adentros. Introdujo sus manos a través de la prenda del shinigami. Palpó nuevamente el torso de Ichigo, pasando sus manos lentamente sobre cada tonificación de su musculoso cuerpo. Se mordió el labio inferior al sentir el cuerpo del peli naranjo.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza. Las caricias de Rukia le estaban haciendo perder la poca cordura que le quedaba. Le volvían loco. Cuando abrió sus ojos se sorprendió: Rukia estaba mordiéndose sensualmente el labio inferior; instintivamente, se pasó la lengua por los suyos.

La shinigami sintió la penetrante mirada de Ichigo. Debía admitir, todo rastro de su raciocinio estaba vagamente entretenido en cosas más importantes. Levantó su mirada, encontrándose con los orbes ámbar que derramaban fuego.

Las llamas del deseo estaban encendiéndose lentamente.

La ropa comenzaba a molestar. El calor que estaba envolviendo sus cuerpos los estaba desatando. Ichigo en especial. Al igual que otro hombre, no podía abstenerse; y menos teniendo a una mujer debajo, acariciándolo con idolatría.

En Rukia no era tan distinto. Sentía tanta calor, y los besos de Ichigo no le ayudaban en nada. Su razonamiento estaba completamente obnubilado. Cumplir sus deseos era lo único que le interesaba en ese momento. Ya no le interesaba nada de su exterior.

Las prendas comenzaron a ser apartadas sin rastro de premura. Tomándose lapsos de tiempo para apreciar maravillados el cuerpo del contrario.

La shinigami estaba nerviosa. Nunca antes había tenido un contacto así de intímo con alguien. Pero en ese momento era presa de la técnica: sentir y disfrutar.

El sustituto estaba atemorizado. Era su primera vez. Estaba sudando por los nervios. Pero sabía perfectamente que ya no había vuelta atrás. Se relamió los labios al estar observando minuciosamente la grácil figura de la Kuchiki. Y lo que más le llamó la atención fueron los pequeños montículos que se erguían independientes ante su inquisitoria mirada. Debía de admitir una cosa...

— Eres perfecta — musitó Kurosaki

Rukia se sonrojó ¿Y quién no? Estaba completamente expuesta al peli naranjo. Hizo un ademán de cubrirse con las manos, pero el shinigami la tranquilizo con unos cuantos besos tiernos.

— Rukia... No quiero lastimarte... — susurró contra su oído — ¿En serio quieres hacer esto?

— I-Idiota... Si no quisiera ya te hubiese mandado lejos con una patada — sonrió

Y esa fue luz verde. Se apresuró a besar con fervor los labios de Rukia. Le encantaba su textura y su sabor. Además de que le encantaba su apariencia en esos momentos: levemente hinchados y con una tonalidad rosada. Y lo que más le encantaba era que estaban así gracias a él.

A pesar de ser su primera vez deseaba tanto eso. Demasiado. Enrolló sus piernas alrededor de las caderas del pelo pincho. No lo dejaría ir después de todo lo que había hecho.

Se estiró todo lo que pudo hasta alcanzar el cajón de su escritorio. Al abrirlo sacó un paquetito plateado. Regresó de nuevo a su posición original y rasgó el paquetito. Se colocó el preservativo con premura.

Estaba nerviosa. Sudada, húmeda, urgida y nerviosa.

Con delicadeza comenzó el descenso a la intimidad de la shinigami; tomó la mano de ella y entrelazó sus dedos. La escuchó soltar un pequeño grito. Se detuvo al sentir como rompía «algo» dentro de la morena.

—¿E-Está bien? — preguntó el sustituto indeciso. No podía y no quería detenerse — Si quieres... p-podemos retirarnos.

— No. Así es-está bien

No quería seguir lastimando a Rukia. Le dolía. Por un momento pensó en retirarse, pero al sentir un meneo de caderas por parte de la shinigami, todo el rastro de retirada quedo cruelmente pisoteada.

El dolor estaba cesando. Y dando el ascenso a una oleada de placer indescriptible. Sus gemidos de dolor fueron brutalmente reemplazados por unos más sensibles y sensuales.

Eso fue suficiente para destruir todo rastro de cordura del shinigami sustituto.

El ligero vaivén comenzó entre movimientos lentos y sensuales; acompañado de eróticos gemidos y gruñidos de placer. Sus respiraciones levemente agitadas, sudor perlando sus pieles, caricias suaves y tiernas, besos tímidos y apasionados.

Y todo se consumió en un instante.

Su resuello era constante. Los movimientos iniciales fueron reemplazados por unos más brutales y abrumadores. Los gemidos se convirtieron en gritos; los gruñidos en jadeos. Todo acabó.

El climax les atravesó el cuerpo y les paralizó por un momento, para después moverlos a un ritmo más fuerte.

Besó entusiasta a Rukia al sentirla estrechándose sobre su virilidad. Y sólo para reprimir el fuerte gruñido que se quedó atrapado dulcemente en la boca de la shinigami.

Su respuesta fue inmediata. Sintió todos los músculos de su abdomen contraerse con fuerza. Al mismo tiempo, sentía como su interior estrechaba y halaba el miembro del Kurosaki.

La mejor experiencia de sus vidas.

Salió con lentitud del cuerpo de la morena al restablecer su respiración. Se tiró a un lado de ella en el colchón.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó con un deje de preocupación en su voz

— Arigato. Ichigo. — musitó ella con los párpados entrecerrados.

— ¿Doushite? — preguntó

— Por regalarme lo mejor de mi vida y por demostrar que no eres un mocoso ignorante

— Eres excelente para arruinar momentos dulces ¿sabías?

Cuando estaba a punto de responder a la inquisitoria acusación del pelo pincho; fue dulcemente acallada con un tierno beso en los labios.

— Idiota

— Claro, enana del demonio

Nada podía terminar mejor sin un «dulce» intercambio de palabras.

Nada podía cambiar entre ellos. Así era su relación, aún después de haberse entregado al otro. Ahora su lazo se volvió completamente irrompible.

Nadie es inferior o superior. Pero para Rukia Kuchiki, las cosas seguirán siendo las mismas. Hará cualquier cosa por hacer entender a la zanahoria parlante; que ella tiene control sobre todo.

Pero Ichigo Kurosaki, no está de acuerdo. Él le enseñó a esa enana lo que era amar y hacer el amor. Ahora le tocaba enfrentar a su «mentor».

Les faltaba mucho por aprender a ambos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lo mismo de siempre ¿Les gustó? Espero y si.**

**Enserio una gran disculpa por la demora en subir el capítulo. Los quiero.**

**Saludos :)**

**-Perla Abarai**


End file.
